sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Russo-American War
The Russo-American War, also known as the Invasion of America or the Second Great Patriotic War by Russian Federation, was a large conflict fought on a scale not seen following the Second Vietnam War. The initial invasion was the largest in military history, with almost four million Russian (and other allied) troops taking part, against some initial troop numbers with less than three million American defenders. Ultimately, Russian Federation, East Asia Federation, and United Federation of China fielded some nearly nine million combatants, while the American government and independent groups responded with around eleven million troops. The conflict raged on for five years, from 2065 to 2070, and resulted in more than seventy million casualties overall, being the deadliest conflict in history. Background The invasion began in 2065, with the Russian military and a few allied units striking key cities on the east and west coasts of the United States. This resulted in the battles of New York, Boston, Seattle, Washington, D.C., Los Angeles, San Francisco and several others. It saw initial Russian and East Asian success, with the cities being taken and much land being secured around them. Additional ground forces were then moved in by Russian Federation and allies. By early 2066, offensives were in full operation, going on on the east and west coasts against the shocked and demoralized defenders. Foreign volunteers aided the US and Sentinel forces, and meanwhile American and National Guard collaborators fought alongside Russia. By 2067, most of the coastal states were almost taken and Russian and East Asian forces pushed further inland. During that time (in mid 2068), a Russian military administration, known as the Territory of the Military Commander in America, was formed, which oversaw overall management of conquered territory. After speaking with defected General of the U.S. Army, Russian Colonel General agreed to set up the American Provisional Administration, which oversaw day-to-day management of the occupied territories on the east and west coasts. They set up a military force of collaborators, called the American National Militia. As Russian, Chinese and East Asian forces pushed further inland, Oceanic Federation and United States of Europe joined to aid the United States. Alaska was annexed into Russia, becoming the Alaskan Federal District until the Americans liberated Alaska in 2068. By 2069, much of the Midwest fell to allied troops, with US military forces and Sentinel operatives holding out in the central states of the country. They held out and slowed the allied advance. For several months it was a statement, until United States of Europe offered to bring in additional troops, turning the tide in the allies' favor. The US and Sentinel Task Force attempted one counter-offensive during this time, but it failed and caused heavy losses. The US Navy particularly was heavily hit, many of its vessels were captured as the coasts were taken. Later after the Battle of New York which ended by the American and Sentinel victory, the war ended with the Russians, Chiinese and East Asians made an emergency withdraw from the Southern and Western U.S., thus turning the tide of World War III following Garon's exile from America. History Invasion of the US Eastern Coast/Virginia Following the Ambush of Okinawa which lead two Americans held captured and executed by the Japanese Military Police following the death of Mikoto Marshall, East Asia Federation, United Federation of China and Russian Federation retaliated by launching a massive surprise attack on the Eastern Seaboard of the United States, sparking the war between the two countries. The Russian aircraft was able to penetrate the American radar defenses because of a recently retrieved ACS module and was copied unknown to Russian President. With the copied module and still unknown, the Russian Federation forces are able to hack into the North American Aerospace Defense Command (NORAD) system, leading to the invasion of Alaska, the West Coast and the Eastern Seaboard. The surprise invasion attempt was considered an act of war by the U.S government and in response, the United States of America declared war on Russian Federation, United Federation of China and East Asia Federation. A few spillovers of the fight moved into Quebec, Canada. During the initial stages of the attack, many of the U.S. Military including the U.S. Army Rangers and the U.S. Marine Corps are scattered across the Eastern Seaboard as the Russian aircraft managed to drop as many paratroopers as possible and significant ground support. The 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment, the closest regiment to Washington, D.C. headed to secure a crashed High-Value Individual, codenamed Raptor in Northern Virginia. The squad encountered heavy resistance including BTR-80's, Mi-28 Havocs and many Russian troops. The Rangers are able to extract Raptor and inflict heavy casualties on the Russian attackers in the process while countering the Russian advances. Most targets by the invading Russian forces included major cities on the East Coast such as Miami, Florida and all the way up to Nova Scotia. Some of the fighting continued into Eastern Canada in cities such as Toronto, Montreal, Halifax and Quebec City. Some areas and buildings on the East Coast that are attacked by the Russians included the CIA Headquarters in Langley, Virginia, Camp David and thep Pentagon. The Russians’ highest priority and target city in the United States was Washington, D.C. where many American forces held every advance off in the capital. As retribution for the airport massacre, the Russians took their anger out on the civilian population. The Russian troops attacked residential neighbourhoods and shot civilian homes up. One report indicated that the Russians intended to kill at least a thousand American civilians for every dead Japanese civilian in Okinawa. Despite the invasion attempt, neither the United States or Russia resorted to the use of nuclear weapons. Following the extraction of Raptor, the Rangers continued to push through Northern Virginia en route to Washington, D.C. Heavy fighting ensued in a community named Arcadia where the Rangers along with a Stryker ICV (Callsign: Honey Badger) are buying valuable time for any remaining civilians to evacuate. The regiment was also tasked with extracting another High Value Individual from a house on Brookmere Road. The HVI was found dead upon their arrival, apparently killed by the Ultranationalist terrorists disguised as his guards. Upon investigating the safe-house, no evidence of a struggle was found. One of the HVI's guards was found to have Russian prison tattoos on his chest. Shortly after, the soldiers continued their defenses to hold Washington, D.C. until the reinforcements arrived. The Western and Southern Fronts While the U.S. Eastern Seaboard was under attack, the Russian and East Asian forces invaded Texas and California. The Russians and East Asians pushed through major cities like Los Angeles, San Francisco and Houston. The Russians entered Texas by the Gulf of Mexico. In California, they entered by the Pacific Ocean. The states of Lousiana, Texas, New Mexico, and Arizona became battlegrounds. The surprise attack caught the U.S. defenders off guard, leading to the request for United States of Europe and Oceanic Federation aid on the front. By the time that the Oceanic and Sentinel reinforcements reached the front lines, the Russians and East Asians already took almost all of California and Texas over. The U.S. National Guard, Sentinel Task Force, European Army and the Oceanic Federation Defense Force fought on the Western Front to push the Russians and East Asians back, but the combined forces of the U.S. National Guard, Sentinel Task Force and the European Army are forced to retreat. The Russians continued pushing through the West with victory after victory. The Battle of Washington D.C. The massive Russian and East Asian military force managed to take control of much of the Eastern Seaboard of the United States, except Washington, D.C. The main priority of the U.S. and Sentinel forces in the capital was to evacuate as many civilians and wounded soldiers as possible, then regroup to retake the city to begin their counteroffensive. However, the Russian and East Asian armor and the SAM sites delayed the evacuation and eliminating those threats proved to be crucial to ensuring evacuation. Sergeant Foley and his squad-mates, consisting of Corporal Dunn and Private James Ramirez entered the Department of Commerce to provide sniper and rocket support for the Washington Monument evacuation site. Private Ramirez, using a Barrett M82A2 sniper rifle equipped with a Thermal Scope assisted the team by taking the Russians armed with Javelin missile launchers down. Later, the team used the Javelins to destroy any incoming helicopters and BTR's. Now that the civilians and the wounded soldiers could be safely evacuated, the Rangers are now on the offensive. The team was picked up by the Navy SEALs and Sentinel Task Force in the Blackhawk helicopters and headed to the World War II Memorial, a Russian and East Asian stronghold and tore it to pieces. In the beginning of the counteroffensive process, the team's Blackhawk was shot down by the SAM sites atop the Department of Justic. The Rangers crash-landed just southwest of the White House, surrounded by the Russian and East Asian ground forces. At the same time that the squad's helicopter crashed, the Sentinel Task Force operatives assaulted a Russian submarine base with the intent of save the Americans. Captain Xander Bradley, manage to commandeer the sub and launched a nuclear missile. Xander intended to detonate the missile in orbit, creating a desperately needed EMP over the entire Eastern Seaboard of the United States, disabling all electronics. At the crash site, the severely outnumbered and outgunned Rangers found themselves surrounded. The wounded Pvt. Ramirez, Cpl. Dunn and still active Sgt. Foley continued to fight against the Russian and East Asian ground forces. A fellow Ranger, Private Wade was killed by a stray bullet to the head when he was providing Ramirez with an M4A1 rifle. Meanwhile, in orbit, an astronaut, referred to as Sat1 stationed on the International Space Station observed a fast-moving object in the sky. As both Houston and the ISS tried to figure out what the bogey was, the missile exploded, creating an EMP and accidentally destroying the ISS as well as accidentally killing Sat1. On the ground, as the situation for the American forces looked hopeless, the pulse reached the entire Eastern Seaboard (Except for all of Florida and the small parts of Georgia and mistakenly reaching the parts of Southeastern Canada), disabling most Russian, East Asian and American electronics. Now with their advantage removed, their forces scattered in the ensuing chaos and the relief of the new combat vehicles thousands of miles away, the Russian forces began losing territory. As the Russian forces began closing in on the crash site, they are thrown into disarray when their own fighter planes and attack helicopters began falling to the ground which was an intended result of the EMP. In the ensuing chaos, Foley's squad managed to escape the chaos. They soon learned, through a runner named Private Vaughan that Colonel Marshall was assembling a task force at Whiskey Hotel, intending to recapture the White House. The regiment decided to join the other American and Sentinel forces to take the White House back. During the assault, an emergency broadcast was heard declaring that because of the radio blackout, Washington, D.C. was assumed lost to the Russians and East Asians and the United States Air Force was commencing a carpet bombing of the city. Hearing this message, the team desperately fought their way to the roof of the White House and deployed the green flares to indicate that the White House was retaken. With the green flares sparked across the capital, the Battle of Washington, D.C. proved to be the turning point of the war as the American forces started to push the Russians out of the Eastern Seaboard. Many cities in the Southeast are retaken from that point on, but the Northeastern cities are still under Russian and East Asian control including New York City, the cultural and economic pride of America as well as the financial capital of the world. New York City was being used as a main supply point for the Russian and East Asian forces. The Invasion of Alaska The US National Guard and the Sentinel Task Force operatives are stationed at Alaska for training operations when Command interrupted them to speak about the Russian and East Asia invasion. The US National Guard must rendezvous with a Sentinel Task Force squad in a captured Alaska town. After the Sentinel Task Force and European Special Forces team met up with Alpha Team, they supported Alpha while they took the sawmill and cleared the area. They sperated again only to meet up with the British troops. The British forces sent a British S.F.S.G infiltration group to investigate a warehouse where the Russians may be storing weaponry. During this mission, the group was helped by Watcher. After securing the weapons warehouse, the National Guard and Sentinel forces are ordered to retake the oil pipeline, now under Russian and East Asian control to prevent them from either taking the resources or destroying them. After securing the only vital resource that the Russians and East Asians needed in Alaska, they retreated. The Battle of Nevada After the Alaskan battle was lost for the Russians and East Asians, the Russian Ground Forces and United Federation of China Ground Forces moved deep inside U.S. territory. Their main objective in Nevada was to secure the Hoover Dam and pour thousands of troops into Arizona and beyond. The first part of the battle took place in a Nevada suburban town which was under heavy Russian attack. The National Guard took numerous losses during the attack, but managed to push the Russian and Chinese forces back to a chokepoint in a valley pass close to the Hoover Dam. From this point, the Russian and Chinese armor made a dash for the Hoover Dam to put heavy guns for the fight, but the National Guard halted the Russian advance. The last phase of the battle was to secure the Hoover Dam. The Russians rigged both sides to detonate on the power generators and, if successful, the states of Arizona and Nevada would lose all power, effectively rendering them defenseless. Although the initial approach by the European Armed Forces and Oceanic Federation Defense Force were hampered by heavy defenses, they managed to clear the outer defenses and move in. After clearing the interior of the dam out, the Europeans defused one charge in the power supply for Nevada, but as they tried to defuse the charge for Arizona, it detonated, completely knocking the power out for Arizona. Despite this setback, the National Guard and Sentinel Task Force held their ground and halted the Russian and Chinese advance in Nevada. The Russians and Chinese are pushed out of the West, making the battle of Nevada an American and European victory. Post-Washington There are mixed responses from the international community. During the invasion of Northeastern Virginia, the Brazilian Government refused to allow the U.S. and Sentinel forces access through their airspace. It was unclear how America's traditional European allies (Aside from the United States of Europe) initially responded to the invasion until their own countries are attacked in Russia's European offensive two months later. It eventually became apparent that General Garon Richardson was the architect of the war. He hoodwinked everyone: The Russian government, the East Asian government, the American government and even Ryoma Watanabe himself. General Garon Richardson sent two Americans to participate in Okinawa knowing that Ryoma would set America up. He even deliberately downed the satellite with the ACS so the Russians and East Asians could get through America's perimeter defenses. He did all of this just to test America's true military might. The only person who caught on was Xander Bradley. He observed Garon's unwillingness to let Sentinel Task Force set an EMP off, despite the fact that Garon was well known for doing what was always necessary to win. August 17th, 2016 The Recapturing of Baltimore The Russian advances in the United States are coming to a halt. Baltimore, a Russian stronghold was cut off from the Russian territory in the Eastern Seaboard. The National Guard, Oceanic Federation Defense Force, Sentinel Task Force and the regular U.S. Army advanced to retake the city. A National Guard Squadron and the Sentinal Task Force teams are sent to an airport in Baltimore to kill an important Russian personnel. He got on a plane to escape the city, but the Sentinel operatives shot it down, killing the Russian personnel. The teams are called to go to one of the ports in Baltimore to search for a Russian WMD. When they found it, a Russian Mi-24 Hind was flying it away until a National Guardsman shot the helicopter down and it landed in the Patapsco River. The recon teams are sent to extract the WMD. The teams are now transferred to New York to fight in the upcoming battle. When Baltimore was recaptured, there are heavy casualties on both sides. The Russians retreated from Baltimore, leaving New York as the last Russian stronghold in the Eastern Seaboard. The Battle of New York After the U.S. and Sentinel victory at the Battle of Washington D.C., the Americans reclaimed much of the Eastern Seaboard, pushing the remaining Russians back who concentrated their remaining forces in New York City, the cultural and economic pride of America and the financial capital of the world. For the Battle of New York, the Russian forces are dug in and had the advantage with the Russian Navy only a few miles from the New York shoreline, the arrival of new vehicles and aircraft and a radar jamming system on top of the New York Stock Exchange which rendered all American and Sentinel ground communications and aircraft guidance systems useless so the U.S. fighter planes are unable to lock onto and destroy the vital enemy positions. Delta Force unit Team Metal under the command of Master Sergeant Sandman with Sergeants First Class Truck and Grinch and Staff Sergeant Derek "Frost" Westbrook was assigned to assault the fortified Stock Exchange and destroy the jammer. After fighting fierce Russian resistance on Wall Street and at the New York Stock Exchange, Metal Team successfully destroyed the jamming system and are extracted by a UH-60 Blackhawk helicopter. While manning the Blackhawk’s mini-gun, Frost shot a number of Russian Mi-24 attack helicopters down who are in pursuit. With the jamming system destroyed, the U.S. F-15 Eagles launched massive airstrikes and are able to destroy the key enemy positions all throughout the city, giving the U.S. and Sentinel ground forces the momentum that they needed to push the remaining Russian ground troops back all the way to the shoreline of New York. Following their next orders, Delta Force was assigned to intercept a Russian Oscar-II class attack submarine which was armed with enough cruise missiles to level the Eastern Seaboard. The submarine had orders to do just that if all Russian forces are forced back into the sea. With much of their Navy's ships in the harbor destroyed, the Americans could not engage the Russian Navy directly. With this in mind, Delta Force was ordered to intercept the submarine along with a detachment of the U.S. Navy SEALs, force the submarine up to the surface, board and eliminate it's crew and turn it's missiles against it's own fleet. Frost, Sandman, Grinch and Truck swam through the flooded, submerged Brooklyn Battery Tunnel and into New York Harbor. There, they rendezvoused with a team of Navy SEALs and continued toward their objective. The depths of the harbor are filled with Russian mines and the joint Delta Force/SEAL force was instructed to navigate around them using the mine detecting sonar devices. After successfully passing the mines, the team planted charges on the enemy sub. The charges detonated and the submarine was forced to surface, allowing the team to board. Frost and Sandman entered through the sub's access hatch and fought their way up to the bridge. The two of them breached the room, killing all of the sailors within and their Russian captain. From the bridge, Frost and Sandman are able to launch the submarine's missiles against the Russian fleet. Delta Force boarded the Zodiac watercrafts that the SEALs put in place and they made their escape as the cruise missiles from the sub destroyed the Russian fleet. They are extracted by a CH-46 Sea Knight and flown away from Manhattan as the U.S. fighter jets annihilated the remaining Russian positions in New York. With the fleet annihilated, Russian Federation, Unoted Federation of China and East Asia Federation made an emergency withdrawal of all military forces from the United States East Coast. Russian, Chinese and East Asian Forces withdrew from the Southern and Western United States a week later, signifying the American victory and ending the Russo-American War. Aftermath After the Russian and East Asian military invasion attempt of the United States failed, the U.S. Marines and Sentinel Task Force joined forces with East Asia Federation, United Federation of China and Russia Federation by focusing their attention on North Africa to bring Garon Richardson to justice. This is where the final battles of the conflict were fought. The American-NATO forces discovers that GUnter Houseman has gone rouge and joined the Nile River Coalition after he had been possessed by Anankos. After Sonic Jr succeeds in freeing Gunter from Anankos' control. Gunter explains that the former Sentinel General Garon Richardson has gone rogue which caused him to develop a deep grudge against the United States and NATO, which Anankos took advantage of to possess him. When they face Anankos, they are initially helpless, but Ryoma Watanabe, Takumi Perlman, Xander Bradley, and Leo feed the power of their Legendary Weapons into the Yato, transforming it into the Fire Emblem. Near death after being defeated, Anankos summons and eats Garon Richardson to regain his strength, but is finally destroyed Sonic Jr with Excalibur and the Fire Emblem. In the aftermath, Valla is reestablished on the surface, Azura Panetierre sworns Sonic Jr as the new President of the United Nations, and an everlasting peace in Hamburg is established between the [United States of North America, East Asia Federation, United Federation of China and Russian Federation, thus ending the World War II three years later. Category:2060s conflicts Category:Wars involving the United States Category:Wars involving Russia